


Печальная история о салфетке

by Kana_Go



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Gen, Humor, Multi, Pseudo-History, mentions of Leonardo/Lucrezia, mentions of Sixtus IV/OMC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: Помимо прочего, Леонардо да Винчи приписывают изобретение салфетки. Увы, тогда ее по достоинству не оценили. Вот как это было.





	Печальная история о салфетке

Однажды Леонардо да Винчи ужаснулся застольному этикету (точнее, его отсутствию) в родной Флоренции и изобрел салфетку – большую симпатичную белоснежную полотняную салфетку. Теперь-то уж точно никто не будет вытирать руки о скатерть и юбки соседки по столу! Когда салфетка была готова, он наделал копий и отправился внедрять их в массы. Рассудив, что проще – и безопаснее – всего начать с друзей и знакомых, так Леонардо и поступил.   
  
I  
– Нико! – первого испытуемого далеко искать не пришлось. – Я изобрел салфетку!  
– Апчхи! – ответил Нико. – То есть, замечательно, маэстро, просто… апчхи! …замечательно. Вы гениальны, как всегда… апчхи!  
Увы, накануне Леонардо испытывал на своем подмастерье свежеизобретенную холодильную установку. Установка была призвана не давать трупам разлагаться прежде, чем Леонардо успеет их вскрыть и изучить. Насчет трупов пока ясности не было, а вот простуду Нико, просидевшему в ней полдня, установка обеспечила. Леонардо посчитал это успехом.   
– Спасибо, маэстро! – заключил Нико, взял салфетку и громко и благодарно в нее высморкался.   
– Но… – слабо проговорил Леонардо.   
– Здорово, – похвалил Нико. – Гораздо удобнее, чем в рукав!  
«Пожалуй, в эту сторону стоит подумать тоже», – с присущими ему оптимизмом и многозадачностью подумал Леонардо, но все-таки немножко расстроился.   
  
II  
Лукреция что-то писала и, стоило Леонардо войти в комнату, поспешно прикрыла это что-то локтем, рискуя испачкать в чернилах рукав роскошного платья. Вообще-то она писала слэшный фанфик… то есть, простите, донос о содомии, но Леонардо об этом не догадывался. Рассудив, что женщина уж точно интуитивно догадается, что делать с салфеткой, он опустился на колено перед Лукрецией и торжественно протянул ей свое новое изобретение.   
– Лукреция! Я тебя очень люблю, а еще я изобрел салфетку!  
Лукреция посмотрела на салфетку с легким разочарованием. В Риме от нее ждали сведений о пушках, а не о салфетках.   
– Какая прелесть! – проворковала она. – Ты такой умный!  
Вслед за чем поцеловала Леонардо взасос, а потом под ними как-то внезапно оказалась кровать (коварно подкралась, не иначе), и о салфетке Леонардо забыл вообще.   
Чуть позже, уже после ухода Леонардо, Лукреция нашла забытую салфетку и решила, что на ней вполне поместится большое и подробное тайное послание, когда Леонардо все-таки снова возьмется за ум и пушки.   
  
III  
Зо Леонардо отыскал в доме какого-то богатенького купца. Зо стоял перед секретером и задумчиво изучал запертые ящики.   
– Зо! – сказал Леонардо. – Я изобрел салфетку!  
Зо почему-то сначала подпрыгнул до украшенного лепниной потолка, а потом выхватил кинжал. Леонардо терпеливо ждал. На секретере стояла ваза с фруктами, так что, возможно, Зо взял нож, чтобы угоститься яблочком. Вот тут-то и пригодится новое изобретение! Но Зо не стал кушать яблоко, а тщательно огляделся, спрятал кинжал и шепотом спросил:  
– Что ты тут делаешь?  
– Я изобрел салфетку, – так же шепотом повторил Леонардо.  
– Шикарно, – отозвался Зо. – Давай ее сюда, пригодится отпечатки пальцев стирать. А теперь вали и свистни, если кого-нибудь увидишь на выходе.   
Леонардо пожал плечами и послушался. И лишь на улице его настигло озарение.   
– Отпечатки пальцев? Какие отпечатки пальцев? Я этого еще не изобретал!  
  
IV  
Ванесса сидела за шитьем и вздыхала.   
– Привет, Ванесса, – Леонардо опустился на краешек стола. – Я изобрел салфетку!  
Ванесса бросила взгляд на салфетку, радостно взвизгнула и кинулась ему на грудь. Леонардо обнял девушку и закружил по комнате.   
– Спасибо, Лео, ты настоящий друг! – воскликнула Ванесса. – Твоя салфетка мне очень пригодится!  
Ну хоть кто-то оценил изобретение по достоинству! Леонардо принялся озираться в поисках еды, чтобы наглядно продемонстрировать все преимущества салфетки. Наконец, он нашел огрызок колбаски и триумфально принес его к столу. Как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Ванесса, вооружившись огромными портняжными ножницами, кромсает салфетку на клочки.   
– Теперь есть из чего сделать заплатки на мое прохудившееся платье! Цвет и ткань подходят идеально!  
Леонардо тяжело вздохнул и вытер запачканные жиром пальцы о занавески.  
  
V   
– Пап! – позвал Леонардо. – Я изобрел салфетку!  
Пьеро да Винчи нахмурился и гаркнул:  
– Стража!  
Через три часа беготни от Ночной Стражи Леонардо догадался избавиться от выдающей его в темноте салфетки и швырнул ее в подворотню. Стражники бросились за белеющим в темноте комочком, а Леонардо слился с тенями и вернулся в мастерскую – утешаться вином и фактом, что салфетка таки пригодилась, пусть и не по назначению.   
  
VI  
Лоренцо сидел за рабочим столом, пересчитывал золотые флорины и Леонардо явно не ждал.   
– А, это ты, – проворчал он. – Зачем явился? Кто тебя впустил?  
– Я изобрел салфетку, – сказал Леонардо, мудро пропустив мимо ушей последний вопрос.  
– Ага, давай ее сюда.   
Не успел Леонардо и рта открыть, как Лоренцо завязал в салфетку пару стопок монет и спрятал узелок в ящик стола.   
– Ну-с, – он откинулся на стуле. – Ты уже построил мне большую пушку?  
Леонардо сделал вид, что просто мимо пробегал. Лоренцо немного расстроился, и уходить пришлось в окно, ну да ладно, не впервой.  
  
VII  
В мастерской Андреа Верроккьо, как всегда, бурлила и кипела работа. Раздавались удары молотка по зубилу, пахло краской, в воздухе висела мраморная пыль.   
– Маэстро! – Леонардо безошибочно нашел в толпе учеников вооруженного неизменным бокалом вина учителя. – Я изобрел салфетку!  
Его тут же окружили будущие художники и скульпторы и принялись строить догадки.   
– Я знаю, это маска, чтобы каменная крошка в нос не попадала! – сказал Боттичелли.  
– Ничего подобного! – вмешался Перуджино. – Это головная повязка, чтобы пот глаза не заливал.   
– Больно вы умные, – беззлобно оборвал их наконец-то пробившийся к любимому ученику Верроккьо. – О, замечательно! Мальчик мой, ты, как обычно, спас ситуацию!   
– Спасибо, – скромно сказал Леонардо.   
– Представляешь, кто-то опрокинул бутылку вина на драпировку, и теперь пятна ужасно отвлекают всех от узора складок… – Верроккьо бережно взял салфетку и принялся художественно укладывать ее на спинке стула.   
В итоге Леонардо остался рисовать салфетку вместе со всеми. Ее – в благодарность за все выстраданные мучения – стоило увековечить. Заслужила.   
  
VIII  
Ворвавшись в бордель, Леонардо направился прямиком к мадам Сингх.   
– Что могу предложить? – безмятежно осведомилась та. – Юноши? Девушки? Овечки?  
– Только если хорошо прожаренные, – машинально парировал Леонардо. – В смысле, овечки. В смысле, тьфу ты, я ж не ем мяса. В смысле, тьфу ты, не надо мне никого, я изобрел салфетку!  
– О, – проницательно проговорила мадам Сингх. – А для чего она нужна?  
В дальнем конце коридора стояла ваза с фруктами. Леонардо направился было к ней, но обнаженная девушка подоспела первой, вслед за чем все присутствующие использовали фрукты настолько не по назначению, что Леонардо в целях сохранения остатков здравого рассудка пришлось завязать глаза салфеткой и выбираться из борделя на ощупь.   
А ведь думал, что все повидал в этой жизни.   
  
IX  
Отчаявшись добиться успеха среди друзей, Леонардо отправился к врагам.   
Мелочиться он по своему обыкновению не стал.   
Папа Сикст IV проводил время в купальне – за действиями сомнительного характера по отношению к некоему молодому человеку, имя которого история не сохранила. Точнее, он как раз хотел приступить к вышеупомянутым действиям, когда чуть ли не из-под него вынырнул Леонардо, воспользовавшись по старой памяти канализацией.  
Вода быстро ушла в дыру в полу.   
– Ты что? Ты к-к-как? – от неожиданности Сикст начал заикаться.   
– Я изобрел салфетку!  
В одной руке Леонардо держал арбалет (на случай, если Папа не оценит изобретение), а второй помахал порядком подмокшей салфеткой.   
– И для чего нужна эта мокрая белая тряпка? – почти мирно осведомился Сикст.  
Леонардо нашел взглядом блюдо с мясом, но не успел дойти до него, как молодой человек выхватил у него из руки салфетку, обернул ее вокруг бедер и поспешно смылся из купальни. Сикст проводил его тоскливым взглядом. Когда он обернулся, Леонардо уже и след простыл. Справедливо рассудив, что оправдывать свое присутствие в Ватикане уже нечем, он вернулся тем же путем, каким явился.  
  
X  
Оставался лишь один человек, который – Леонардо знал – несмотря на все разногласия, точно его поймет. В конце концов, чем-то они похожи.   
– Художник! – с улыбкой воскликнул граф Риарио. – Чем обязан?  
– Вот, – Леонардо сунул ему в руки последнюю салфетку. – Я изобрел салфетку!  
– Хм, – Риарио отошел к двери и выглянул в коридор. – Хочешь сказать, ты обезвредил всю мою стражу только чтобы показать мне кусок ткани, на котором даже ничего не вышито?  
М-да. Очевидно, не так уж они и похожи.   
– Это не просто кусок ткани, это салфетка, – обиделся Леонардо. – Я ее ради тебя даже специально в черный цвет выкрасил! Неужели ты не догадываешься, что с ней делать?  
– Ну конечно я знаю, что с ней делать! – возмутился Риарио.   
Вслед за чем с завидной скоростью и сноровкой скрутил из салфетки удавку и нежно, но настойчиво придушил ею Леонардо. Спасло Леонардо только то обстоятельство, что, экспериментируя с красителями, он немножко промахнулся, и краска начала разъедать ткань. В результате, когда перед глазами уже запорхали розовые слоники и черные андалузские лошадки, салфетка порвалась, и Леонардо удалось сбежать.  
***  
  
Таким образом, эксперимент по внедрению правил этикета полностью провалился.   
– Наверное, мир просто еще морально не готов к салфеткам, – рассудил Леонардо за пятой кружкой медовухи. – Пойду лучше изобрету подводную лодку и танк.   
Хозяин таверны согласно кивнул и вытер мокрые руки о штаны.   
  


КОНЕЦ

 


End file.
